


A hybrid’s splatasic Adventures

by Mtgamer64



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtgamer64/pseuds/Mtgamer64
Summary: A hybrid of inkling and octoling is going to middle school after haveling a bad experience in elementary they were sckeptical at first but makes new friends enemy’s and has a awesome adventure





	1. Prologue

Hi I’m Marcus and I’m a hybrid. What’s a hybrid you ask? Well it’s a mix of squid and octopus. About 10 years ago octolings came up to the surface And started living with the inklings. A lot we’re friends but my parents we’re the first squid and octo to get married. I also have a sister Luna but she’s pure octo. In elementary I had no friends so I’m not  excited for middle school.


	2. chapter 1

My alarm went off at 6:30 with marching band by deadfish 1 going off. “WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!” My sister Luna barged into my room.”ow” I said as I fell off my bed.”can’t you knock?” I said with annoyance.”Come on can’t you at least pretend your excited?”no if I had no friends in elementary then what will change” I said.”well nobody knows You there” Luna said optimistically. “Ok fine but on one condition”. “What’s the condition?” “Can I have bacon with breakfast?” I said with my stomach growling. She started laughing “Ok lil bro I’ll get started on it”. After she left the I got out of bed and put on my half-rim glass,pearlescent hoodie,and my marinated shoes(I got the hood and shoes from pearl and marina them selfs when I whent to wahoo world I even have headphones and a tank top from marina and a crown with shoes that make you a bit taller from pearl. (Before we move on I like to tell you about my famly.you already met Luna 16 years old has braided, tentacles and dark skin. My dad is a octo tan 35 has a Afro. My mom is a inkling has the standard cut pale 34 and then there’s me I have octo Afro hair inkling teeth and octoling shade around my eyes and have inkling ears being 13 years old now that that’s out of the way let’s continue) After I got dressed I got down stairs and saw my sis makeing bacon like she said.”Mom already to work and dad too.”alright” when I sat down I sat down at the table and she but a plate in front of me it looked like omorice but I wasn’t I took a bit and a punch a flavor hit me I felt like musashi when they tryed sushi for the first time “LUNA WHAT IS THIS!?” “Well I put bacon some other ingredients and a hint of mayo and ketchup in it” “well that was heavenly”. after I finished I whent back upstairs to finish packing. I put my notebooks and stuff I also grabbed a spare set of gear.i grabbed my noise cancelers, dukro nana tee and my mint deronks. I packed y lunch and for turf war time I set my Toni kensa dynamo roller and my Luna blaster(my sis bought me both of these for me) after I finish packing my bag I came downstairs gave Luna a hug and walked out the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s another chapter done I hope you enjoyed comment what you think and see you next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the FIRST thing I have put on the internet so ya anyway I hope u enjoyed this chapter and I’ll see y’all next time


End file.
